This invention relates to a high frequency interference suppression filter for a circuit to be connected to a conductor, particularly for double-wire sensors having the characteristics in the preamble of claim 1.
The known high frequency interference suppression filters are of such size that the mismatching between the filter and conductor is as great as possible. The effect of an interference suppression filter of this type is inadequate in many instances, for example when a radiotelephone is in operation in the vicinity of the conductor.